Never Thought it Would Happen
by ILuvMamo-chan
Summary: A cross-over fic between Sailor Moon and Mars, which I might be the first to do. Basically it's just the characters encountering each other, and Rei and Kira finding out about the world really ending like they talked about...so just read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone. I'm trying to post again, though I'm afraid to do so. On my other two stories that I posted I didn't get any responses, but then again, I didn't say review in any part of it. Or maybe there aren't that many Mars or Squall-Cloud fans. Anyways, to stop boring you, this is my attempt at a cross-over fic. It may also be the first Mars and Sailor Moon cross-over, but I can't be entirely sure. To make a long story short, if you haven't finished reading Mars, then this could have "spoilers", so be forewarned. I'm going to post chapter one, and see how people respond, and if I get nothing, it'll be the end of that. So please Review! I never ask, so humor me.

Title: Never Thought it Would Happen, Chapter 1

Author: ILuvMamo-chan

Email: 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon or Mars.

"Mamo-chan hurry!" Usagi called to him, running backwards and motioning with her hands. She laughed at the less-than-happy look on his face and smiled sweetly.

"Usako slow down! And watch where you're going! And for goodness sake wait for me!!" His face fell even more as his pace quickened to catch up with her, because even though she had turned around again she did not slow down to wait for him. At best she would fall down and hurt herself, at worst she would hurt herself and someone else.

Mamoru's breath hissed through his teeth sharply as Usagi got nearer to the street, not showing any sign of stopping. At the cross light she started to dart out into the street, as the walk sign disappeared and the don't walk sign began to blink.

For a frightening moment Mamoru saw a motorcycle go hurtling towards Usagi, and immediately his feet took off beneath him. Usagi's scream pierced the air as she fell to the ground, her arms covering her face in fear.

She waited for the wheel to tear into her flesh, smash her carcass into the ground, but the pain never came. Distantly she heard a voice cry softly, "Oh Rei is she all right?"

Opening one eye and then the other, Usagi peeked between her arms to see the bike only centimeters from her crumpled form. There were two riders, the one in front dismounting and standing tall, towering like Mamoru did. He removed his helmet, and for a brief moment Usagi forgot that the boy had nearly run her over. His long blonde hair fell into his dangerous eyes as an annoyed grin formed on his face. He was beautiful, with a dark glare to his features.

"You're lucky I didn't run you over. Why'd you run out into the street like that?"

"Rei, be a little nicer! You were going too fast, as usual. The light hadn't turned green yet." Usagi turned from the boy to the second rider, a short girl who was probably taller than herself, with soft auburn hair caught up in pigtails and kind eyes. Her mannerisms and timid voice reminded Usagi of Ami. She knelt down to her side. "Are you all right?"

Before Usagi could answer, a voice penetrated the group. "Usako!" Mamoru screamed, running to her and gathering her in his arms. "Gods Usako don't scare me like that! I TOLD you to wait for me!"

Kira stood up and stepped back, startled as the man had approached the girl Rei nearly ran over with his bike. She blushed, first at the intimate way he was publicly holding her, and then that she was noticing how good looking he was. Never before had Kira ever even glanced at another boy, but the man before her was a rival to Rei's features. He had a more classic look than Rei, with short ebony hair that fell into his dark midnight blue eyes. Normally they might not be so expressive; now they were filled with an intense emotion. Love.

Rei coughed loudly to get the attention of the embracing couple before him. Kira hid her smile; Rei was never very patient. "Hey look, I'm sorry I wasn't being more careful at the light. You gonna be okay?"

Mamoru stood and pulled a shaky Usagi with him, who smiled even though she was quite traumatized from the event.

Before Mamoru could speak and verbally downsize the good-looking boy before her, she stepped forward and gave an embarrassed grin. "That's okay. I'm fine. And you were right, I should have been more careful about the crossing."

Mamoru, who was still unhappy but also a slave to Usagi's will, mostly let the accident slide. "I'm just glad you're okay Usako."

Kira got a better look at the girl he called "Usako", and was impressed by her appearance. They made a striking couple, if they were in a relationship, though she was obviously a few years younger than he was. Her long golden wavy hair fell to her knees, and flew gently in the breezed caused by the light traffic around them. Her light ocean blue eyes sparkled with innocence and purity. A light radiated off her, and Kira immediately imagined drawing a portrait of her. Even though she was short, she had a figure to die for.

She glanced at Rei's reaction, and saw his eyes flicker to the girl's rising and falling chest. She could have been angry, but she knew that Rei was committed to her completely.

"By the way, I'm Tsukino Usagi." Usagi stated, extending her hand to the girl with the two braids. She smiled shyly, taking it.

"My name's Aso Kira."

"Kirei na!" Usagi said giggling. "Oh, this is my overly protective boyfriend, Chiba Mamoru." As she laughed she raised her hands to her mouth, and Kira noticed the ring sparkling on her "ring" finger. Surely she was too young to already be engaged to him?

Rei extended his hand to the near brooding Mamoru, sizing up one of the few men who could see him eye to eye. "Kashino Rei."

Mamoru nodded an took the offered hand. The hand shake was tense, but the two men quickly realized their strength was nearly equal.

Usagi looked over and saw the walk sign flash again. "Well it was nice to meet you, even if it was under such weird circumstances." She grabbed Mamoru's hand and began to move away. "I hope to see you two again sometime, Kashino-san and Aso-san!" She waved as they walked across the street. After a moment, Mamoru waved with her.

"Wow. That was strange." Rei said, strapping his helmet back on. "I was half expecting her to cuss out."

Kira didn't respond, but put her helmet on and got on behind on the bike. He started his bike back up, and Kira turned to look at the opposite side of the street where Mamoru an d Usagi still stood. Mamoru hovered over her, seeming to scold her, as she bent her head and refused to meet his eyes. When she finally looked up Mamoru stopped talking, and bent to give Usagi a deep kiss.

Kira turned away, leaning heavily into Rei's back. Did he ever want to kiss her in public like that?

As soon as Kira stepped into Rei's apartment, she threw herself onto the bed with a sigh. She hadn't been staying there for long, no more than a week, but she was already well aware that it was her home. In fact, a couple days before Rei and herself had taken their relationship to "that" level, and just the thought of it made her blush.

Rolling onto her back, Kira wondered what was taking Rei so long to close the garage. Just as the thought slid across her mind, Rei appeared next to the bed.

"You all right honey?" he asked sweetly, causing Kira to blush again. Ever since she began her stay there permanently, Rei had given her a pet name.

"I was just thinking about what happened again. I can't imagine what would have happened if you hit her."

Sitting next to her, Rei traced his finger down her arm before grabbing her hand. "You know I'm too talented a rider to actually hit someone."

Kira smiled softly, amused at her boyfriend's enormously large ego. A sigh escaped her upturned lips, unexpected, and Rei smiled again.

"When you looked at her, you were thinking about drawing her, weren't you?"

Kira's face turned red at his words. "You know me too well. I'll admit it though. Actually, I wanted to draw the both of them. I've never seen two people look so good together."

Rei, in the teasing mood, brought their clasped hands closer to his chest. "You found him attractive, didn't you?"

"Of course not! You're the only one for me...Rei." She ended softly, afraid to displease him. Then, knowing he had been teasing her again, she replied, "Besides, I saw you look at her chest!"

This caught him off guard, but he quickly regained his composure. "I don't care about any other girls besides you."

"Promise?" A grin formed on her face. She could never truly be angry with him.

"Of course." He bent down, kissing her softly on the mouth. "Can I show you how much I love you?"

Shyly, Kira sat up a little, kissing him full on the mouth, losing her hands in his hair. "Could I ever say no?"

Rei kissed her again, his lips moving slowly to her neck. Unable to help himself, Rei muttered against her skin, "You used to all the time."   
Kira giggled loudly, pulling him as close to herself as she could.

Usagi looked out the window into the darkening sky, arms crossed over her chest. She smiled as another pair of arms snaked around her, the hands clasping her own and drawing her closer to the body behind her. She rested completely in the embrace.

"Don't scold me again Mamo-chan. I didn't mean to go through the light, honest."

"You know I worry about you. You're my life Usako." He whispered against her ear, holding her as tight as he could. "I couldn't survive without you."

"I'll wait next time you tell me to." she said with a smile.

"You know, you did it again." He said against her ear once again, his lips curving upwards on her skin.

"What's that?"

"You called me your boyfriend. And you gave your maiden name."

"I keep forgetting we're married Mamo-chan. It's only been a couple weeks! And besides, it overwhelms people because I'm so YOUNG. Daddy was so angry when you asked to marry me for the same reason."

"Not just that, he wasn't ready to give up his little girl. Then again, I don't think a father is ever ready to do that."   
"I suppose you'll be that way with Chibi-Usa." she responded with a pout, her vice betraying her.

"Chibi-Usa won't be coming for a long while Usako. No use feeling jealous now." He kissed her ear, and she laughed. "You still have to finish high school, and I still have med school. Chibi-Usa can wait."

They were silent for awhile, just happy to be near each other. Usagi couldn't hold her question back. "What if...I were pregnant?"

"But you're not."

"But what if I were?"

"You know we can handle anything that comes our way. If you got pregnant, than I guess we'd deal with it and raise our baby despite what's happening in our lives." He stopped, digging his fingers into her ribs, making her squeal and wiggle. "I'd still make you finish school though, so don't think you're getting out of that."

"I know I know. Jeez Mamo-chan, you're worse than living with my parents."

Mamoru spun her around, pulling her towards himself so that their faces were only inches apart. "Did you want to back to living at home."

Closing the gap, Usagi kissed him long and hard. "You know I don't want to be anywhere but here." They embraced again, before Usagi stepped from his arms and headed towards their bedroom. "Mamo-chan I'm TIRED. I think it's time for bed."

"That's right. Tomorrow's a school day." Mamoru replied, following her and giving her a pat on the rump.

"No it's not Mamo-chan! I have summer vacation." Usagi stuck her tongue out at him as she began to take down her hair. "I wonder where they go to school..." she said to herself.

"What was that?"

"Sorry. I was just thinking, I wonder where Kashino-san and Aso-san go to school. Aso-san seemed really nice. I'd like to get to know her."

Mamoru took his shirt off, eyeing his wife suspiciously. "I bet you wouldn't mind getting to know Kashino-san either."

Usagi gave him a sly smile, before launching herself at him and sending them both sprawling on the bed, her on top. "Is my Mamo-chan jealous?"

He grabbed her waist, holding her still. "How can I be jealous when I know you're all mine?"

"Is that so?"

"That's so."

They smiled at each other, Mamoru pulling her down to him so their lips could meet. He rolled over so she would be the one on the bottom, and continued to claim her mouth. Just as his hand went to lift her shirt, the door bell rang.

"Who could it possibly be at this hour?" Usagi whined, as Mamoru stood, looking down to make sure his pants were still buttoned.

As he walked out of the room, Usagi's voice halted him for a moment. "Aren't you going to put your shirt back on?"

"It's probably just Motoki asking for my notes from class. He skipped out last Friday." Mamoru said back, proceeding to the door. Unfortunately for him, Motoki was not at the door.

"Hello Chiba."

Mamoru stared dumbly for a moment at Usagi's father. Suddenly he wished he had listened to his wife.

Mr. Tsukino brushed passed his son-in-law, the distasteful name barely out of his mouth. His dark mood quickly changed as his daughter came into the front room.

"Papa?!" Usagi crossed the room to her father and hugged him. He crushed her to his body, smiling brightly. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I was out for a walk and I happened to come out this way." Usagi tried not to laugh as her husband rolled his eyes.

"Actually, since it's so late, I was hoping I could stay for the night." Mamoru's hand hit his head just as the words left Mr. Tsukino's mouth. Usagi smiled apologetically at him.

"Of course you can stay Papa. In fact, me and Mamo-chan will just take the couch bed. You can have our bedroom."

"That's not necessary." But it was, and Usagi knew it. Her father didn't trust Mamoru behind closed doors, and he would end up checking on them all night if they didn't sleep in the living room."   
"Tsukino-san we insist." The best thanks Mamoru got was a dirty look. He tried to hold his tongue as Usagi led Kenji into their bedroom.

Mamoru threw the cushions to the couch to the side more harshly than needed. Three times that week his father-in-law "happened" to be by, but this was the first time he had the gall to ask to stay the night. Since he and Usagi got back from their honeymoon, it was as if he saw his father-in-law just as much as his wife. Not to mention the girls always stopping by. He had hoped to have a nice romantic night alone with his Usako, and sleep in late considering his schedule was free the next day. Of course, nothing ever went as planned. Now he would once again have to share his petit wife. It was enough to drive a man mad.

He tried not to glare as she came back in the room alone. He could tell by her face that she had more to tell him that he wouldn't like.

"I let Papa borrow some of your pjs." Usagi said as she took the sheet from Mamoru and put it on the mattress.

"Why not? The man's already sleeping in my bed." With a look from his wife, his bad mood began to cool. "I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't really gotten you to myself since our honeymoon."

"I know Mamo-chan." Already in her own pajamas, Usagi laid down. Stripping off his pants, Mamoru lay next to her in his boxers.

As Usagi tried to snuggle next to her husband, Mamoru moved away.

"What?"

"You're father's in the next room! I'm not even risking an innocent embrace right now." Mamoru turned over despite his wife's downcast expression. Sighing, Usagi fell asleep.

I know, I know, it's a weird place to leave off. But this was just a set up for things to come. And like I said, if you guys want more, you have to tell me. 'Cause if not, well, I guess I'll just try posting somewhere else. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I got a few replies, which is actually pretty good. I figure once I get going and doing a post more often, things will change. Though finals are next week, so don't think they'll be too often ;p. To make matters short, I won't bore you with too much talk. Enjoy.

Oh, one off the subject comment, someone mentioned that Kenji was pretty out of character. I know that he wasn't really himself, but it was basically just something to help me develop conflict, so forgive me. All right, really, that's the last comment.

/break/

Title: Never Thought it Would Happen, Chapter 2

Author: ILuvMamo-chan

Email: ILuvMamochan, sailor moon server (won't let me do it otherwise)

Rating: PG-13

/break/

As Mamoru slowly returned to consciousness, he unthinkingly pulled his wife closer. Sometime during the night, habit took over and he felt the need to hold Usagi. As he opened his eyes, he tried to focus only on that calming feeling.

And then the world became clear.

"Ahhh!" Mamoru jumped ten feet and threw Usagi away from him as he realized his father-in-law had been hovering right next to the couch bed. As Usagi's jumbled brain tried to conceive why she was startled awake, Mamoru tired his best to cover his naked chest.

"Papa, what are you doing?" Usagi asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"I made breakfast. I thought you two may want some." Kenji nodded towards the kitchen. "I'll go finish up while you two dress."

As Kenji left the room and Mamoru threw the covers from himself, Usagi knew that her day wouldn't go well. She couldn't blame Mamoru. After all, her father was being intrusive. But there wasn't much she could do.

Usagi wasn't surprised to find her husband angrily thrusting his legs into his pants as she entered the bedroom. As soon as she closed the door, she wasn't any more surprised as he opened his mouth.

"I can't believe him! What the hell was I supposed to do with him hovering over me like that? So I was hugging you in my sleep. You're my wife! I want him gone."

"Mamo-chan, I know how you feel. But what can I do? He's my father." Usagi calmly dressed as Mamoru stewed. What they need was an excuse to get Kenji out.

The knock on the door was redemption.

"If that is the girls, I'm going back to bed." Mamoru mumbled as he left his wife to dress.

He had half expected Kenji to answer the door before him. Only one more grievance to add to his list of annoying father-in-law quirks.

When he opened the door, he found his luck to actually be changing for the better. Ikuko came in with quick steps, and grabbed his face with two hands.

"He's here isn't he? Oh you poor boy. I'm sorry Mamoru." Mamoru willingly gave his mother-in-law a big hug. He knew Ikuko would make everything all right. What they said about mother-in-laws was totally untrue.

"Don't worry. I'll fix this." Ikuko placed a kiss on his cheek and made her way through the house. He heard some discussion in the kitchen as Usagi emerged from the bedroom.

"Who is it?"

"Ikuko." He tried to hide his grin.

"Thank kami-sama. I thought I was going to have to restrain you from doing bodily harm to Papa." They smiled at each other and went into the kitchen where Ikuko was placing two plates of pancakes on the table.

"Since your father already ate," the look on his face proved otherwise, "we're just going to leave you two to eat."

"Here Mama, I'll walk you out."

"It's all right Usagi. We know the way out." She hugged her daughter, than her son-in-law a second time. "Come on dear."

Kenji took his time hugging his daughter goodbye before shooting Mamoru a departing glare and leaving. When the couple heard the door finally close, a collective sigh passed between them.

"I suppose we should eat." Usagi sat down and looked expectantly at Mamoru to follow suite.

"Since he didn't specify which plate to eat from, he probably didn't poison my food."

"Come on Mamo-chan, Papa doesn't hate you that much." She received a look from him as she stuffed a whole half of a pancake in her mouth. "Ogay, not enoub do kiii ou." (Just in case you couldn't tell what she said, it was "Okay, not enough to kill you.")

When Mamoru still didn't sit down, Usagi stopped eating long enough to question him. "What's the matter? Aren't you hungry?"

"Not for food per say…" Mamoru hefted his wife over his shoulder who was still trying to get one last bite into her mouth.

"Mamo-chan, I didn't finish yet!"

"Neither did we last night. I think it's about time we did." He headed toward the bedroom as they laughed, Usagi clutching a fork with a third of a pancake in her hand.

/break/

Kira sighed as she gazed at another storefront. She'd finished all the chores for the day and once again was faced with the problem of having absolutely nothing to do. With Rei working two jobs and herself having nothi9ng, after her housework was done there wasn't anything she could do. How women of leisure survived she'd never know.

As she started to pass an arcade entitled "Crown" she spotted a familiar face. Afraid to call out or seem too forward, she waited until Usagi noticed her.

"Aso-san!" Kira gave a silent sigh of relief as Usagi came racing towards her. So fast, in fact, she was positive Usagi would run her down.

"I'm so glad to see you again! I kept telling Mamo-chan that we'd have to run into each other again eventually." Kira offered a smile in return, which got Usagi to ask, "Oh, you're not busy are you? If I'm holding you up you can go."

"Not at all Tsukino-san! I was just, well, I'm glad that we ran into each other again too."

"Hontou? Good! IF you're not busy then, why don't you go into Crown with me? There's a parlour upstairs, and I'm supposed to meet my friends soon. They'll be so surprised I'm on time today."

"But…I don't want to intrude on your time with you friends Tsukino-san."

"Not at all! The more the merrier is my motto. Oh, and please just call me Usagi. Mamo-chan's already given me the talk again about giving you my maiden name."

"I'm not sure I understand Usagi-san."

"Usagi-CHAN. Well, me and Mamo-chan just got married. So technically now I'm Chiba Usagi."

As they walked through the door Kira gave a little shocked look as Usagi waved at a blonde man behind the counter. "You and Chiba-san are married? If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

Usagi grinned at her. "Just turned seventeen. I know I'm young, but Mamo-chan's twenty two and we've been together a long time. It got to the point where we knew it was no use waiting anymore." Usagi turned as Motoki approached them, and gestured towards him with an outstretched hand.

"How's the newlywed today?" Motoki bent in her direction and gave her a big hug as Kira watched silently from the side.

"Same as usual." Motoki, I want you to meet my new friend Aso Kira. Kira-chan, this is Mamo-chan's best friend Motoki-kun." When Usagi saw Kira blush, she realized what she had said. "Oh, is it all right if I call you Kira-chan?"

"Yes, of course!" Kira blushed harder. Motoki took her hand to shake it, smiling all the while. "It's always good to meet Usagi-chan's friends. There're always so cute!"

"Oh!"

"You'll have to excuse him Kira-chan. I'm sure you can see why he was my first crush." Usagi and Motoki laughed together.

"You better stop or Mamoru's going to show up and beat me senseless." Motoki glanced over and saw a few teenage boys waiting less than patiently at the counter. "Anyways I better go. It was nice meeting you."

"Hai, nice meeting you too." Kira responded with a slight wave.

"Well Kira-chan, we better head upstairs. The girls should be waiting."

They went up the stairs to the parlour Usagi had told her about, and everything was fairly quiet. Only about a fourth of the tables were seated, and a red-headed girl with a pony-tail was witnessing for every table.

"That girl over there is Motoki's sister. She works here too. She's also a friend. Oh, and there are the girls. Minna!" Usagi waved at the girls sitting at a table in the corner. The three girls waved back, one with short blue hair, one with long black hair, and the last with reddish brown hair pulled back in a pony-tail.

"Minna, sorry if I'm a few minutes late. I ran into someone I'd like you to meet. This is Aso Kira."

"Hello." Kira said timidly.

"Hi. I'm Kino Makoto. But everyone calls me Mako-chan so feel free."

"I'm Mizuno Ami."

"Hino Rei."

That brought out a response quickly enough from Kira. "My boyfriend's name is Rei." She had said it without even thinking.

The girls moved over so Kira and Usagi could sit down. "You all should see Kira-chan's boyfriend. He's so gorgeous he could be a model."

"Geez Usagi-chan, what would Mamoru-san say?" Rei teased, elbowing her friend.

Usagi stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable Kira-chan."

"No. I mean, he is handsome." Kira let herself blush again, folding her hands nervously in her lap.

"Well look at you! He must be something!" Makoto said, her smile wide.

"Ignore them. They love to get into people's love-lives." Ami put a comforting hand on Kira's shoulder.

"It's totally fine. I got used to him having adoring fans at school, so nothing really phases me about it."

"So do you have a picture of this incredibly gorgeous boyfriend that I share a name with?" Rei leaned forward expectantly along with Makoto and Ami.

Kira thought for a moment, then remembered the picture Harumi had given her from the Suzuka 500. It was Rei in his uniform, holding his helmet to his side and giving the victory sign. Rummaging around her purse, she managed to find it at the bottom and placed it on the table.

"So Rei races motorcycles too? No wonder he managed to not hit me." Usagi and Kira exchanged a giggle that escaped the other three girls.

"This is your boyfriend? Usagi-chan was right. He IS gorgeous!" Mako-chan exclaimed as she pulled it toward herself.

"If I ever get a boyfriend I want him to look like that!" Rei said trying to get a better look at the picture Makoto was hogging.

"Me too." Ami said under her breath, but the others heard her and laughed. She blushed darker than Kira had.

"Have you two been together long?" Rei asked.

"A year or so." Kira left it at that. She didn't exactly feel comfortable telling them that she was living with him because of family problems or that she was living with him at all.

"I wonder where she is…" Usagi trailed off as she spoke, looking at the door.

"Are you expecting another friend?"

"Yes. But she's always late like Usagi-chan."

"Thanks Rei."

The girls began with small talk about their week as Kira glanced at the door Usagi had been staring at a moment before. She froze up as she saw a girl walk in. "Look. Isn't that the idol Aino Minako? I can't believe she's coming in here."

The girls exchanged glances around the table and burst out laughing. Usagi calmed down enough to say, "That's the friend we've been waiting for."

"You know Aino Minako?"

"Yes. Long before she was an idol. We try not to let her popularity get to her head too much. It was swollen enough before."

Minako approached the table with a quick jog. "Gomen minna! The recording took longer than usual."

"Sure Minako-chan. It always takes longer than usual." Makoto indicated with a wave for everyone to move over as she spoke.

"By the way, this is my friend Aso Kira." Usagi continued to speak as the two acknowledged each other. "She's heard of you. In fact, she was surprised we knew you."

"Don't believe anything they said. I'm not stuck up at all about being an idol. You know what they say; treat others as you would have them treat your dog."

"That's treat yourself Minako." Ami corrected her.

"Right."

"Anyways, check out Aso-san's boyfriend. Isn't he cute?" Rei handed Minako the picture.

"Oh kami-sama! He's perfect! Hey, he could definitely be a model. Do you want me to talk to my agent about him?"

"Thanks, but Rei doesn't want to model. He doesn't like posing, and he hates taking orders."

"A bad boy huh?"

"Well, I guess he used to be."

"I bet you set him straight, right Kira-chan?" Usagi handed the picture back to the red-cheeked Kira.

The girls all set to small talk again as they ordered sodas and ice cream. Kira found herself enjoying the company, and grateful that her normally tedious day was being filled with her new friends.

As they began to finish up their drinks and food, Minako burst out with her latest news. "Hey you guys, I have a photo shoot tomorrow, and my manager asked me to bring you guys in. He thinks you all would be perfect for the extra slots. Aso-san, you should come too."

"Me? I couldn't. I mean, I'm not even that pretty."

"What? You're so pretty Kira-chan! Why would you think otherwise? You HAVE to come!" Usagi had a way with persuasion.

"Well, I'd have to ask Rei."

"Why?"

"He doesn't really want me to work. He's afraid for me since I've never done it before."

"It's just a one-time thing so don't worry. And since my manager arranged it I know it's legit." Minako looked at her for a moment before she spoke again. "Kashino-san sure seems protective over you. Shouldn't your parents be the ones to tell you not to work?"

Kira knew that she didn't have much of a choice in keeping her secret at that point. "Since I started living with Rei, I guess he has been more protective."

"Are your parents okay with that?" Ami asked with a concerned voice.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Usagi looked nervously between old friends and new. "It's okay Kira-chan. Everyone has things they don't want to talk about. But hey! Why don't I go with you to talk to Kashino-san about you coming with us tomorrow?"

"Rei doesn't get home until really late. He's working two jobs right now."

"what do you do all day while he's gone?" Minako asked, proceeding to take a sip of her soda.

"Cook, clean, do laundry. I watch TV sometimes. If my friend Harumi-chan isn't working for the day, I'll hang out with her."

"Sounds a little boring." Makoto said.

"It can be. But Rei works hard so I can stay there with him, so I don't complain."

Usagi could tell the conversation was again making Kira uncomfortable. Knowing only one way to end it, Usagi stood up. "Well you guys, I have to get going. Mamo-chan is expecting me. Would you like to walk with me Kira-chan?"

"Ha…hai." The question had caught her off guard, but she stood to follow Usagi. "It was very nice to meet you all."

"You too!" They chimed together, waving.

"And next time you'll have to let us meet your boyfriend!" Makoto added with a grin.

"Yes! Oh, and I hope you can come tomorrow Aso-san!" Minako pulled a card from her purse and handed it to Kira. "The address to the building is there. I'll be there at two, so if you can't go with Usagi, you'll at least know how to get there."

"Thanks. I'll try." Waves were given again, as Usagi and Kira left the group.

Once outside, Usagi gave Kira an apologetic glance. "Sorry about that. They don't mean to be nosy. You're my friend, so they were worried."

Kira was startled for a moment, then smiled. She couldn't believe Usagi accepted her as a friend so easily. "It's really okay. Anybody would be curious about it. My friends were worried too, at first. But Rei cares about me, and there was just no way I could stay at home anymore."

Usagi didn't push for an answer, as much as she wanted to. "So do you want me to with you to talk to Rei about coming with us tomorrow? I don't mind staying out late. As long as I call Mamoru, it should be okay."

Kira shook her head. "You don't want to be out late in our neighborhood. It's pretty sketchy."

"What about you then?"

"Oh, usually I'm with Rei. And even if I'm not, people begin to realize I live with him, and they won't mess with me. And Kenny's there."

"Kenny?"

Kira laughed at Usagi's puzzled look. "A friend. He lives in our building."

"That's all too much for me." Usagi gave a smile and they laughed together. "How about this. Mamo-chan's going to be late tonight too, so why don't you come to our apartment for dinner?"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly have you make dinner for me! It's too much."

"You won't say that once you taste it. I'm sure I'll put an end to my poor husband's stomach one day."

"Oh, I can help you know…"

"Good! It may even be edible if you help!"

The girls laughed again and made their way to Usagi's home.

/break/

That's it for this installment. I don't know how long this story's gonna run, but it's probably not going to be short. So bare with me if I take forever. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
